


花与话语

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Platonic Relationships, TV series related, former colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 一束花，与终于传达到的不完全的话语。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939
Kudos: 1





	花与话语

**Author's Note:**

> 会话剧；基于对第38话的个人理解，OOC。  
> 2020年7月LOFTER投稿的备份。

01 / 向日葵  
唯阿住院之后，不破基本每天都去看她。他已经习惯于“自家→公司→医院”这一崭新的日常程式。次数多了，免不了被伊兹揶揄“不破先生，你又要去医院出勤了吗？”  
被戳中弱点的不破烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，只能抛下一句“反正有什么情况的话我会马上回来的。”  
飞电或人摆了摆手试图调停，脸上却挂着意味深长的笑意。  
“没事啦没事啦，反正你们二位能搞好关系我也挺高兴的。”  
……社长又操这没用的心。再说了，自己每次过去也的确都有目的。上周确认了术后恢复的状况，前天去报告亚克的动态，昨天回收了小爱，而今天是，今天——  
不破谏什么都想不到了。  
他已经可以条件反射地想见飞电或人笑嘻嘻的样子，拍拍他的肩膀，“不破先生，干脆就承认了吧？你只是想去看她。”  
在不破挣扎着不向这个事实妥协的时候，他的脚步经过了一家花店。  
距离自己上次带花过去已经过了好些天，刃的病房是该换一束花了。  
不破对于花卉毫无了解。上一次是让花店店员随便挑两支“适合带去探病”的，最后扎了一束他叫不上名字的花，橙色点缀着白色，让他想到了假面骑士瓦尔基里。  
他走进花店的同时，一束向日葵正好撞进了视野。  
……说起来，今天的天气很好。给不能出门的刃捎上一点阳光，这听上去不像是个坏主意。  
他们曾经在阴沉的天幕下持续着与灭亡迅雷的战斗，在昏暗的地下车库一言不合就兵刃相向。而在摆脱了ZAIA阴霾的现在，希望能看见她——或者两个人并肩——走在明朗的阳光下。  
“……刃，给我早点好起来啊。”  
这句自言自语与花束一起被裹进了包装纸里。

02 / 话语  
“……而且你要是早点说打算今天出院，这花我就不买了。”  
“如果之前就说了，那你一定不会让我出院的吧。”  
“这不是废话吗。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……不破。”  
“啊？”  
“你到底要夹着花在那里站到什么时候？”  
“……也是，毕竟买都买了不能浪费。”  
“喂，别扔——倒是好好地递过来啊。”

03 / 另一件需要道歉的事  
唯阿没有办法正面接下尾野和荣田两位队员热切的愿望。即使被不破从背后推了一把，她依旧犹疑不决。  
“嘛，这不是挺好的吗。在之前被ZAIA支配的那段艰难的日子里，说不定你对他们来说就像救赎一样。”  
“那我就更加内疚了。”  
“行了行了，我知道刃你一直都喜欢把问题都往自己身上揽。但如果你都有这么重的负罪感，那天津那个家伙得怎么办？”  
“不，主要是……明明你之前在AIMS做队长的时间更久，我只是短暂地接替了工作而已。现在受到这样的待遇总觉得有点对不住你。”  
不破从来没有想过这个问题，一时之间都没反应过来她指的是什么。  
“……啊？原来说的是这个。我知道，我知道的，都从耳机里听说了。在我离开之后AIMS好像进行了一轮换血吧，体制也改了，不认同ZAIA行动理念的都调到别处去了。”  
记忆开始涌现。  
“不知道当初的那些家伙们现在还好吗。AIMS也是有过光辉时代的啊……”  
即使不破认为单独行动是最适合自己的，他依旧会怀念做队长的那些日子。与那些被捏造的过去不一样，曾经共同战斗的回忆是鲜明并且的确存在过的，和那些殊死较量留下的伤痕一样真切。  
听着不破感叹的刃唯阿什么都没说。她显然不认为过去担任顾问的那段时间是美好的回忆，除此之外，先前不破的那番话总有些让她无法释怀。  
“怎么了刃，还是不肯接受吗？”  
“不，我只是在想不破你刚才说的‘容身之处’的事情。你刚才一直在强调这一点，是想让我主动去寻找自己能够一起合作、为之战斗的对象，而不是孤军奋战吗？”  
这话正确，但也不完全正确。所以在不破想到合适的话来回复之前，现在轮到他这边沉默了。  
这就像他第一次变身成狂暴加特林时的心情一样。不破谏永远都会向刃唯阿伸出援手，他也自然愿意成为那个“容身之所”。然而相较而言，他总是更希望她能够自己去抗争、去寻找、去接纳，毕竟这个世界上除了自己之外一定会有其他人——会有更多的人明白她的才能，毕竟她一直以来的成就都是放在那里的，毕竟她可是刃唯阿。  
她的表情舒缓了下来。  
“谢谢你，不破。”  
刃最近的确变得比过去更加坦率了一些。这也是小爱的效果吗？  
至少，在两个人都有所保留的并不完整的表达里，已经有什么确实传达到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 第38话不破拿着花出现的时候，我有被那段的分镜和bgm惊到。监督一定是确信犯。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
